<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bona Fide Mona-fied! by SilverWritingDesk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253115">Bona Fide Mona-fied!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk'>SilverWritingDesk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cartoon Transformation, F/M, Reality Warp, Romance, Sex, Transformation, cat transformation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you wish upon a star, doesn’t matter how feline you are...~</p><p>Or something like that.</p><p>Morgana is tired of being alone. He’s so busy stealing other peoples’ hearts, that his own is left neglected and lonely. Upon finding Jose’s star one night, he wishes for a partner that would love him for who he is, with a heart as pure as Lady Ann’s...</p><p>When the magic-proficient member of the Phantom Thieves wakes up the next morning, she finds that her world has changed. It’s a dream come true.</p><p>For Morgana, at least.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Morgana &amp; Takamaki Ann, Morgana/Takamaki Ann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bona Fide Mona-fied!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morgana sighed to himself as he looked out at the stars from Leblanc’s attic. The gentle snoring of his partner and housemate Ren could be heard behind him, but he tuned out that noise. His feline ears were perked, listening to the far off sounds of traffic, and the gentle murmurs of the subways.</p><p>He… was lonely. Sure, he had his friends, but that didn’t fill the need he had in his heart for companionship. He needed something more. He needed an actual girlfriend.</p><p>He rolled onto his side as he watched each brilliant light in the sky twinkle. Didn’t humans have some sort of superstition about wishing upon stars? Maybe if he did the same, his wish could come true.</p><p>“Fat chance,” Morgana chuckled to himself as he shifted onto his belly, gently loafing upon the windowsill. But as his head turned back to the attic, something caught his attention.</p><p>Jose’s star gently shone within the pockets of one of Ren’s jackets hung on the wall. That… star had some sort of supernatural power to it, and it was born of people’s cognitions, so… surely that would be his best chance?</p><p>It was a silly idea, but it was worth a shot. Like a ninja, Morgana hopped down from the window, onto the bed, then to the floor in a few graceful movements. He had just enough time to think to himself what a silly and dumb idea this was as he approached the coat. At least nobody was here to see him do it. Then he’d feel really silly. Ryuji would probably tease him about it, too.</p><p>It took a little bit of wiggling and twisting of the jacket to dig the star out of the pocket, the hefty trinket clunking against the floor with a dull sound. Morgana looked at Ren to make sure he was still sleeping… and sighed in relief when Ren simply rolled over.</p><p>“Alright, how should I word this…” Morgana sat on the floor, idly batting the start between his paws, letting it slide across the wood surface. “Do I need to be formal, or just, casual…? Ugh…”</p><p>The glow of the star gently intensified. Nothing blinding yet, but it did cause that corner of the room to be a little more lit.</p><p>“I… Heeey, ssstar… Look, I… I wish I had… a girlfriend,” he said simply, feeling the blood rush to his whiskered cheeks. Mmm, that was too vague! If he didn’t specify, maybe it’d be clever and give him a cat girlfriend! “I mean… A nice woman. Beautiful… She needs to be sort of my type, you know? Brave and compassionate, but fierce like a panther… Like…” His ears twitched and his eyes went wide. “Like Lady Ann! Oooh, she’s the girl of my dreams… But would she even go for someone like me…?”</p><p>The star’s glow grew brighter once more, before starting to die down. Morgana’s ear flicked and he let out a little sigh.</p><p>“Mmm… Doubt that worked. Wishful thinking, I guess,” Morgana mumbled to himself before taking the star in his teeth and gingerly slipping it back into the jacket.</p><p>He at least felt a little better in his chest as he took his spot in bed once more, a loud yawn leaving his mouth. Maybe he would have to see Dr. Maruki for a consulting as well… He snickered gently as he dozed off to sleep. The star twinkling once more while the sky outside briefly grew bright…</p><p> </p><p>The loud blare of Ann’s alarm made her groan as she stirred in bed.</p><p>“Five more minutes…” She grumbled, pulling her thick comforter over her head further before reaching out to swat at the alarm. Her hand swung against the air a few times, missing the alarm each time. Sheesh, she must be really tired if she can’t even turn her alarm off…</p><p>Pulling her head out from under the blankets, she scooted closer to the edge of her bed to slap her clock. She kept inching closer and closer to the edge, unable to reach that stupid noise…</p><p>Until she finally fell off the bed with a loud squeal.</p><p>Her body fell in a tangled clump with her blankets upon the floor, leaving her trapped and wiggling as she struggled to get free.</p><p>“Mrrrowwwr!” She mewled loudly as she pushed at the covers, clawing her way out frantically. The noise she made didn’t even register with her until she was fully freed and standing upright.</p><p>That’s when she realized something was very wrong.</p><p>Her head couldn’t even make it up to her nightstand anymore. It was like her entire room grew around her just overnight! It was so dizzying, she put a hand to her head as she stumbled back. Why did everything feel so weird…? The height was changed, and her own body felt so… heavy.</p><p>The bean of her paw gently pressed into her temple, and she caught a flash of the blonde fur her arm was now coated with. Her eyes went wide, and she held both arms out. Her human arms were no more… These were… cat paws? They were so small and pudgy…</p><p>Wait. Why did she have cat paws?!</p><p>With a squeal, Ann tripped on her blankets, her limbs flailing about wildly before she fell flat on her ass, letting out a mewl as she landed right on her tail!</p><p>“Wh-What the heck is going on…?!” She whined, rolling to the side to free her tail, gently rubbing it. It felt real, alright… There was an actual bone in there, fur covering the flesh… “This has to be a dream…!”</p><p>Her mind was still reeling from the other changes that she didn’t realize just how much her proportions had changed either. It was like most of the weight that disappeared from her height was added to her breasts and hips! Her boobs seemed so huge now, and her hips seemed like they were ready to tear her cute cotton panties at any moment…</p><p>This absolutely had to be a dream. Some sick, perverse dream… Pushing herself up to her feet… well, paws, she scampered over to her mirror by her wardrobe, feeling like she was ready to fall over with each step…<br/>She froze when she saw her body.</p><p>From her shortened height, her perked up feline ears, large blue eyes…! Sh-She looked almost just like Morgana! She was some kind of cat mascot just like him now! At least she still retained some similar features to her normal self, like her fur matching her blonde hair, but this was not right!</p><p>“Wh-What the hell?! This can’t be real…” Ann murmured in shaken shock as she stepped to her reflection, her paw brushing against the glass before touching her face. “I’m… a cat… I’m a cat…?”</p><p>Ann’s mind quickly worked to figure out just what was going on. This wasn’t a dream, she knew that now, so that must’ve meant… there had to be some Metaverse shenanigans going on o-or something! Scampering back to her bed, managing to leap up with surprising ease, Ann grabbed her phone and sat down on her fat butt, her bed gently creaking from her rough movements.</p><p>She prepped herself to input her password, but as her paw rested against the surface, the phone recognized the fingerprint and unlocked itself. Ann’s ears twitched in confusion. Did… she still have her same fingerprint? That didn’t make sense… and her home screen didn’t make sense either!</p><p>Her background was always a picture of her and Shiho from their last trip to the crepe stand, smiling as they took their selfie, but it was… changed. Instead of them sitting at their seats, Shiho was in her seat, but Ann was sat on the table in her new feline form, with Shiho tenderly petting her like a pet!</p><p>That… wasn’t right. She’s a human! She was a human in that picture originally, at least! How did it change like that? Frantically checking her photo gallery, closing the notification that she was running out of space on her camera roll, her fur stood up on end as she scrolled through each photo of herself. Whether she was by herself or with friends, it was all the same. She wasn’t a human in any of these pictures. She was short, stacked, and feline, just like she was now.</p><p>Shaking her head, she moved to the group chat, starting to type away to her friends.</p><p>“Meet up at Leblanc today ASAP,” she tapped away as fast as she could, occasionally slipping thanks to not being fully coordinated with her new limbs yet. Her ‘paws’ were so tiny; it was like she was slapping her phone with each keystroke. “Emergency.”</p><p>Now to get dressed… It was going to be awful going into the city like this. Everything was so large in the first place; now she was going to be absolutely dwarfed by the skyline and the people roaming about. Did she even have any clothes that fit her?</p><p>Opening her wardrobe door, the confusion only layered on as she realized that the world has shifted even here. All her old clothes were there, but they were shrunken like the clothes a doll would be wearing. Sure, they would fit her, but… ugh, it was like she was a caricature of herself... </p><p>It took a bit of effort, fumbling with her larger bra with her stubby paws, and getting her shirt to fit around her massive head, but she managed it. All that was left was to do up her hair and head out, maybe grabbing some breakfast on the way.</p><p>As she grabbed her mini-bag and slung it over her shoulder, she checked her phone to make sure people had responded. It seemed like the plan was set, and it was time to go. Nodding to herself and taking a deep breath, she made her way out of the house, finding herself aware of all the things that had changed. Photos on the wall with her and her family reflected her current form, some furniture being child sized, most likely for her… Even the doors had little mechanisms done up to make sure she could still open and close them at her height.</p><p>On the streets, Ann expected all eyes to be on her, but much to her relief, it seemed as if everything was normal. Or was that to her relief? This wasn’t normal at all! But at least nobody was pointing at her in fear or shock. People still occasionally looked her over, eyeing her especially curvy parts, but Ann was already half-used to that.</p><p>Getting into Leblanc needed a bit of extra finesse to reach the door, but once she swung it open, she panted as she stepped in.</p><p>All the Phantom Thieves had gathered, chatting amongst themselves at the booths, until Ann walked in and her presence demanded their attention.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Ann?” Makoto asked, leaning in to give her friend a concerned look.</p><p>“Has someone figured out our identity, perhaps?” Yusuke inquired while throwing a sideways glare at a certain vulgar boy who whistled not-too-subtly to himself.</p><p>But Ann was speechless. If they had noticed what had changed about her, surely, they would’ve said something, but they were carrying on as if everything was normal. </p><p>Most of them were acting like that, actually. One member in particular wasn’t.</p><p>Morgana’s jaw was practically on the floor and his eyes were wide, staring at Lady Ann’s new form. How could this have happened…? Could it be that his wish came true? No, that was impossible. He must’ve been dreaming! Was Ann aware of this change, he wondered, mind racing to figure out if it really was his doing.</p><p>Ann stared at the group, wondering how the hell she could even begin explaining what was going on. They seemed to think it was normal, so would they even believe her if she told them that she was human?</p><p>“D-Do uh…” Her tail tucked between her legs, wiggling nervously against her skirt and tiny boots. “Do I look… different, at all?”</p><p>Ryuji groaned as he leaned back, rubbing his face.</p><p>“You’re saying you called us here… just because you got a haircut or something? C’mon, Ann, some of us had plans!” He complained with a huff.</p><p>“H-Hey! Th-That’s not all I had to say! I just… was… curious if any of you noticed!” Ann stomped her foot, barely making a sound on the cafe floor as she shook her paw at the vulgar boy. “But fine. I uhm…” Now she needed to think up a good lie… It wasn’t her forte, but she could probably figure something out! “I heard a-after class some of our classmates were wondering about us… We’re hanging out a lot around the school, so maybe it’s for the best that we ah… l-limit our hangouts to just a couple people while near the school!”</p><p>She couldn’t shake the nervousness from her voice, but she seemed mostly confident in her lie. Futaba tilted her head, adjusting her glasses slightly as she raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Aaaand you called us all here for that?” The shut-in asked curiously. “You could’ve told us over text… You made it seem like we were in immediate danger.”</p><p>“Well I… u-uhm…” Ann’s resolve had shaken, she was shrinking into herself with her ears flattening against her head. She couldn’t keep up this lie…</p><p>“Lady Ann has a point!” Morgana piped up, hopping from the table to stand next to her, slightly marveling at how short she was, while still being a head or two taller than him. “We need to take this seriously! If people find out about you guys, it’s over! You know how quick school gossip spreads!”</p><p>Ann blinked a couple times, staring at Morgana with a warmth rising in her chest, before nodding along with him.</p><p>“Uuugh, alright. Sheesh, you don’t need to white-knight everything your girlfriend says,” Ryuji shook his head as he relaxed, kicking his legs from the side of the stool he was sitting on.</p><p>“Oh come now, it’s only natural for a couple to act that way!” Haru said with a doting smile on her face, hand holding her cheek gently. “A headstrong woman and her supportive boyfriend…”</p><p>Both Ann and Morgana froze. Were they… just teasing? It was a common thing for friends to tease each other about being so close they’re practically in a relationship, but this seemed far more serious than that!</p><p>They stood in stunned silence for a few pregnant seconds before Morgana shifted, nuzzling against Ann’s side, head brushing against the side of those big, milky mounds of hers.</p><p>“Don’t be jealous, Ryuji,” he teased, flashing a grin at him as he winked. “Maybe you’ll find a girl as wonderful as Lady Ann one day! It’ll be hard, especially for a brute like you, but I have faith!”</p><p>The table broke out into a fit of chuckles as Ryuji growled at the taunting remark, while Ann was left stunned and blushing before them all.</p><p>She was… in a relationship with Morgana? It… didn’t make any sense, but as she felt his soft, warm body rubbing against her, she could feel some memories tickling at the back of her head. Soft dates in the Metaverse, moonlit walks below the Shibuya skyscrapers, cuddling up on Ren’s couch as they slept the night in a warm feline pile…</p><p>Morgana was starting to remember the same thing, from his perspective. Their little flirts, their kisses, and all his lustful gazes at her short-stacked body…</p><p>“Well, while we’re all here, maybe we could get started on the next Palace,” Makoto noted once the laughter died down. “We still have some time before we hit our deadline, but we should at least run reconnaissance.”</p><p>There was a murmuring agreement amongst the group as everyone stood and gathered their things, and enough time for Morgana to smile at his sudden girlfriend. This was real… This was absolutely real. His dream, his wish, had come true!</p><p>“Don’t worry. I’ll protect you, as always,” he said with a firm confidence as he nodded, and Ann could feel her heart skip a beat. Why couldn’t she help herself with him…? He made her feel so warm and… safe. She never felt like this before.</p><p>“I… Thank you… Mona,” Ann finally responded, smiling at him shyly in return while she twirled one of her twintails around her paw. “Let’s… do our best, okay?”</p><p>The Phantom Thieves left their hideout in a tight-knit group, chatting amongst themselves while Ann and Morgana slightly lagged behind, gently nuzzling against each other, their tails twirled together. Morgana was living the dream, and Ann slowly was coming around to it. She… could figure out what had happened later…</p><p>“Phew. Finally got away from them,” Morgana panted as he closed the door of the closet he and Ann had hid in. “Can’t believe we triggered security once we stepped in here… This guy really is paranoid…”</p><p>Ann panted as she plopped on her fat butt, right on the floor. Her Metaverse outfit was changed to fit her new hyper-hourglass form better, with the zippers threatening to slide down and expose her bust at any given moment. She had to admit, the red of the outfit accented her blonde fur quite well. Was she actually getting used to this? She was… enjoying this, to a degree.</p><p>However, her new form certainly didn’t have all the same stamina. Shorter limbs and a different weight distribution made running difficult, and the sprint to get away from the horde of shadows left her completely winded.</p><p>“Looks like everyone else got away too…” Morgana peeked out the door, glancing up and down the hall, before hastily shutting it as a looming shadow wandered by. “Security is tight now though… We should sit tight…” He sighed, moving back over to his… girlfriend. The thought of them being in a relationship still sent electricity up his spine, like a small taste of Zio. How fitting he was weak to that, too. “Are you okay, Lady Ann?”</p><p>It took a moment for her to respond, catching her breath and looking up at Morgana. The dim light of the closet highlighted his form. His short and stout body, that strong look on his face, those beautiful eyes…</p><p>“I… I’m a little unsteady,” she stated, rubbing her head. “Could you… sit with me while we wait for the others…?”</p><p>Morgana’s tail stuck up and wiggled before he took a spot next to her, letting his girlfriend rest her head on his shoulder, while he wrapped an arm around her. Her head nuzzled under his chin, and she wrapped her arms around his torso, feeling herself practically melting in his embrace. Had… she really been so touch starved that this was making her heart flutter? Or was it the fact it was her boyfriend she was cuddling with…? Her… boyfriend.</p><p>“Lady Ann… I’m here,” he cooed, moving his paw to stroke her head slowly, listening to her unwitting purring leaving her throat from the stimulation. His eyes closed and he lost himself in the warm comfort… until Ann’s body shifted, and she moved to climb up onto his lap. Now that he was in his Metaverse form that matched Ann’s new normal form, cuddling felt so much more natural.</p><p>“I’m tired… It’s… been such a long day…” She sighed, hands resting against his chest while her chest pressed against his lower torso, her wide hips tantalizingly close against his hips… and Morgana knew that she would be able to feel him getting turned on, so he had to restrain himself.</p><p>“We can’t really sleep… But we can stay here for the time being… It’ll be a good amount of time until things calm down…” Mona said slowly, unable to take his eyes off Ann’s soft, curvy form… His hands moved down from her shoulders, down her back, resting on that plump rear of hers and giving it a gentle squeeze. He couldn’t help himself; it was right there! He just wanted to make sure that Ann was comfortable and safe.</p><p>Ann normally would’ve slapped any man who touched her like that, but with Morgana, she could feel that it was more tender than lecherous… It made her giggle gently beneath her breath.</p><p>“Hey, Mona…?” Ann piped up after a moment, looking up to meet his eyes, meeting his gaze. “I… I think I love you… This tender touch, your strong heart and caring personality… I-I know we’re in a relationship already, but I just… wanted to tell you that.”</p><p>“L-Lady Ann…” Hearing her actually say that, his paws tensed up, accidentally squeezing his partners rump and making her mewl in lewd surprise. “I… I love you too!”</p><p>The pair smiled at one another, their round, cartoonish heads inching closer together… until they finally locked lips, a soft purring hum passing through their mouths in a gentle duet. The kiss was soft at first, before they felt the heat between them rising, deepening the kiss with their tongues starting to wrap together in a lusty embrace. Ann’s short arms moved to wrap around his neck, while his hold on her hips and rear grew firmer, giving it another squeeze as he held her close.</p><p>It was practically too good to be true. His heart was about to beat out of his chest, and he could feel his cock rubbing past her boot against that wonderfully thick thigh…</p><p>“Mrrrrowrrrr…~” Ann purred seductively as she pulled back slightly from the kiss, both felines sharing a blush, but Ann sported a cat-like grin as she winked at him. “Naughty kitten… We still have some time until things quiet down, so let’s say we…”</p><p>Ann shifted her body, leaning back to press that absolutely loaded ass of hers against that throbbing length that was sneaking up between her rounded cheeks. Her paws moved to the zippers on her outfit, undoing the ones on her breasts to expose those large soft breasts of hers, and then undoing the one below to expose her hips to him; the heat that she had been keeping in now coating his cock completely and making Morgana squirm longingly below her.</p><p>“Enjoy ourselves a little bit…” Ann finished her thought with a seductive purr as she lowered her hips onto Morgana’s cock after bracing her hands against her body. Given their shorter stature, his cock felt absolutely massive to her. Just the head was enough to make her spread her legs wider, and as she guided more in, her body trembled to fit it all.</p><p>Morgana instinctively bucked his hips forward, his hold on her hips tightening to help keep her in place. These sensations were so foreign to him, so new, it made his fur stand on end while his tail twitched so eagerly behind him!</p><p>“A-Aaaahnn…!” He moaned on, shifting to be in a better position to hump against his lover more efficiently, feeling the warmth of her insides coating inch after inch of his thick cock. With each pump and bounce, he watched Ann’s face light up, eyes going wide and tongue lolling out of her mouth while her ears perked up nice and high.</p><p>Despite Morgana’s best efforts to lead, Ann was firmly in control here, placing her hands against his chest to keep him pinned while she lowered her wide hips down again and again, sinking deeper and deeper until she could feel the thick base of his cock pushing against her. She bit her lip, stifling the whimpers of the delight she was holding in, before lifting herself up most of the way off his cock. Her bent forward position gave him a wonderful view of her immense cleavage, before with a little ‘mrowr!’, she slammed her hips back down, forcing the entirety of his length right back into her.</p><p>Their yowls and moans of delight filled the closet and most likely even spilled out into the hall as they lost themselves in the enveloping bliss of their joint orgasm. Ann never felt something so warm and filling like this before, and the amount of seed Morgana was pumping into her seemed so immense.</p><p>“N-Nyeheheh…~” Ann teased with a breathless giggle, wrapping her arms around his head and pulling him close, burying him in her hefty milky bust while he mewled in horny protest. “Somenyan’s been pent up…”</p><p>“Mrrrowr… Lady Ann…” He snickered, nuzzling against her soft breasts, kissing them a few times and dragging his tongue across the mounds before laying back and pulling her with. “It’s hard to restrain myself around you… You’re so beautiful… Absolutely perfect…”</p><p>Ann giggled absently as she rested her head on his chest, still feeling his warm cock in her, gradually getting softer as their heat faded away. Her tail rubbed against his leg slowly before wrapping with his tail in a feline way of holding hands as they basked in the afterglow of their time together. She could feel his heart racing in his chest, slowly dying down as they relaxed.</p><p>Maybe… Maybe this transformation wasn’t as bad as she thought…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>